madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
The Station Fortress
'''The Station Fortress '''is a tier 2 mission in Madness: Project Nexus 2. It is where you fight The Sheriff. Briefing A few little walls and security protocol are no longer a obstacle to us. We're ready to bring the fight to the Sheriff and his petty horde of yes-men. From what Hank tells us, the Sheriff is a witty opponent who will resort to underhanded methods to claim victory. There's no telling what he's got planned for us within his Station Fortress; don't let your guard down when you're in. Objective Confront the Sheriff and mess him up! Level Details The level starts with a clerk telling two recruits about the next shipment to the Commercial sector. The next room contains a captain bossing around a laborer telling him that he doesn't care much overtime he gets, he just wants him to get moving. There is also another recruit in the room. Two more recruits and laborers enter the room. The next room contains two recruits and a berserker. Next room just has three recruits that can be killed easily. The next room has recruits and a laborer as more recruits and a group of berserkers come from a giant door. Another berserker comes from behind a flame exhaust. The next room has two recruits and a sniper complaining about a crate blocking his post and call them idiots. Deimos then has to hack the controls to lift the crate. In the next room, they have to survive an onslaught of recruits, berserkers, and snipers. The next room has a laborer guarding a captain who is at a control panel. Recruits and berserkers enter the room. The next room contains more MERCs entering the room, but the first Gunner spawns. In the next room, they have to survive an onslaught of recruits, laborers, snipers, berserkers, and a sergeant. Use flashbangs to get rid of the snipers. The next room contains two recruits and a sniper. The next room contains a huge group of all MERCs except captains and sergeants. In the next room, a captain with a Mac-11 is waiting behind cover to ambush you. He tells you not to come any closer and the game tells you that shooting at someone behind cover will cause them to duck and not shoot. The next room contains a sniper getting blocked by pushers. When Deimos first tries to disable them, they just keep on pushing back and forward and recruits and a berserker start to enter the room. After hacking them a second time, Deimos manages to stop the pushers. Boss Fight Phase One When you enter the next room, the Sheriff will greet you with full body armor saying that Deimos and Sanford are causing a big ruckus and he doesn't like that. Sanford then tells him to unlock the Transit Network. Sheriff then remarks that he isn't letting Hank and them roam in his city. Sanford then says that they are gonna do it the hard way. He then asks how is he gonna help them from there. The fight starts and Sheriff calls his two trusty snipers as more MERCs come from the other side. You have to use the controls to drop boxes on him. After dropping two boxes on him, the Sheriff says to take it outside. As you try to head outside, a sergeant and his squad will try to stop you. When you go outside, the Sheriff exclaims that they will never take him alive to which Deimos replies that they are not trying to kill him. More MERCs defend him. Sanford plants c4 on the sandbags and blows them up. The Sheriff exclaims that those were his favorite sandbags. After blowing up the second pair of sandbags, the Sheriff tells them to get off his case and that he was having a great day. As they chase him, a gunner drops from the sky and claims that he found more Employer goons. Sanford doesn't know what the gunner is talking about and tells him he has one second to move out the way. The gunner then yells that he's not gonna let them wreck what they built. They then have to survive an onslaught of more MERCs. After surviving the onslaught, Deimos tells Sanford to gear up as they cornered the Sheriff. Phase 2 As they reach the Sheriff, he has their back towards them dramatically as he says that he's impressed and that they've come a long way for a couple of hired thugs. Sanford then asks what he thinks they are trying to do. The Sheriff then says that he has a deal with The Nexus as he supplies their hit squads. He then says that what they are gonna do won't help them. Deimos then tries to bring Sheriff to his sense, but he won't listen. Sheriff then says that he's grab that Phobos is dead. Deimos then tells him that the Nexus. Sanford also tells him that they clone and train. Sheriff then jokes around and calls them cute because that's what they think they only do. He then lets them fight him, man to man. The Sheriff has a huge tac bar and two corpus bars. After beating him, he tells the two to hold their fire. The level then ends. Playable Characters * Sanford * Deimos Enemies * MERC Recruits * MERC Laborers * Merczerker * MERC Snipers * MERC Gunners * MERC Captains * MERC Sergeants * The Sheriff(Boss) Media Category:Madness: Project Nexus 2